doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Communications: Central Communications Tower
Communications: Central Communications Tower is the eleventh level of Doom 3. The player has the choice of either sending or canceling the transmission request for backup (if the player does not send the transmission, Betruger will instead). Walkthrough This level is very frustrating, as nearly everything you do cause ennemies to appear, including a lot of Z-Secs. In addition, fights occurs in tiny rooms, separated by long and empty corridors. Ammunitions are scarce, but Health packs and stations are plentiful, but the backtracks to get them is annoying, not mentionning the need to wait for elevators... In another hand, if you know where and when ennemies appear, you can make an extensive usage of the Chainsaw. You start in a garage. Go to the right ; a Cacodemon will spawn from the floor ! If you fall on the crack it made in the ground, you'll find Armor Shards, then a Security Armor, a Stimpack and a Large Cell, but 2 Imps will spawn. Call for the elevator cause a second Cacodemon to spawn, in your back. Other goodies in the garage include Armor Shards, a hidden Stimpack near the crate where the second Cacodemon appears and a Health Station. Take the elevator. Elevator leads to a small room. Once you step out, a window opens in front of you, revealins a Z-Sec. On the front-left corner of the room, there is a hidden door revealing a zombie. Take the other door (a corpse will be levitating) and kill the Wraith. Turn back, as an Imp is susceptible to spawn at the elevator (this isn't systematical). In this room, you have a small monitor which open a secret door near the door, to access to the Z-Sec area, which provides bonuses and a good spot for incoming fights. Continue. Past the Skyway is the Communication Lobby, where there is a Machine Gun Z-Sec on the right, then an office behind him and a Shotgun Z-Sec at the right of the office. You can run and hide at the secret door, reading the Chainsaw to kill them effortlessly. Then get to the office and activate the computer. Run again to the secret door, as a Cacodemon and 2 Z-Secs will spawn, and use the same trick. This room is where the exit is located, but you can't take it now indeed. The other door leads to a tiny room with a Health Station and an UAC pannel on the right wall. Cross the door to arrive in a semi circular walkway, where you can see Campbell shooting his BFG on the installations. Then quickly hug that UAC panel with the Chainsaw, as it lowers and reveals a Z-Sec. On the walkway is the first Shield Z-Sec. Simplest way to take him down is to waiting for him behind the door, with the Chainsaw. Next is a dark small room, with a door on the left and a stair in the right. Take the stairs to arrive in the main communication room Campbell just destroyed, and take the PDA. Return in the previous tiny room, dispose of the Shield Z-Sec which comes from the entry door, and face the previously locked door. You can open it with the PDA. But on the right is a panel wich reveals a zombie, and then an alcove with a Medkit. Taking it will spawn an Imp on the stairs. It is advised to unlock the door first to have space and light to take him easily. Behind the locked door is a small well-lighted corridor. A zombie will crawl from the left where is the Security Armor ; on his niche is a Cell. The next room has a lift : an Imp crawls from the case. On the back of the room are two pillars, with a Stimpack between and a Z-Sec hidden. I suggest a grenade between the pillars from the doorstep. If you go in the back of this room, another Z-Sec will spawn behind the door. Once all is securized, you can call the lift, which takes you on lower floor. Once down, look around without stepping out of the lift, and toss a grenade in the red-colored place to kill an Imp. When you step out of the lift, there is a Fat Zombie hidden in darkness in the left, guarding a Stimpack. The next door leads to a bridge area. There is a Z-Sec running at you from afar, and a "sniper" Imp on the top-left of the room. Once both are dead, you can see pile of crates at the bottom of the room. Beware of the Z-Sec guarding a Medkit behind. A classic strategy is to charge with Plasma Gun. The next door leads to a dark engine room. An Imp is hidden on the right, where there is red light. Another one is on the "engine" side, on the left, but further. Once they are killed, you can activate the tiny screen where was the first Imp, to open a vent, allowing to get a Stimpack. Past the engine, there are somme Armor Shards ; taking these will spawn 3 Wraiths ! Finally, if you approach the next door, an Imp will jump from the left, and the "pillar" on the left may also open and reveal a zombie (and a Stimpack). The door dons on a well-litted "T"-shaped bridge, with a Medkit on the middle. Taking it will spawn an Imp from the right door... and moving to the left will spawn a "sniper" Imp on the upper bridge, behind you. The door from where the Imp came is where you have to go, but before this you can jump on the computer consoles to reach the upper bridge. There are bonuses, like a Large Cell, and the door which leads to a small storage area, albeit higher than if you take the door on the lower bridge. From here, you can dispose easily of zombies in this dark and tight area. There is a Medkit up here. If you want to take the lower door, there are between 2 and 3 zombies, then additional 2 will appear after their deaths, then a jumping Imp will spawn behind the door. Then, if you take the right door on the T-shapped room, you arrive in a weird machinery room. Kill the Imp, and notice the Stimpack under the floor : taking it will spawn a Z-Sec just at the floor, who will cross the little staircase to gun you down. Next, look the weird machine, and cross when all is lowered, as its cables and claws can kill you if they touch you. The door then leads to another lift room, where a vent contains a Stimpack... and spawns an Imp behind the door if you take it. The elevator lifts you on upper floor. As soon as you activate it, look back and ready your weapon as an Imp will wait you atop, in a dark room... After the elevator room is a curved corridor. There are 2 Z-Secs behind the corner (including a Shield one), and a total of 2 Stimpacks (and a PDA which contains the code for the incoming locker) under the walkways. The next corridor is L-shaped, with a Shield Z-Sec coming from the front door, and 2 Cacodemons coming from the left. Behind the front door is a small command post, with a Z-Sec, an ammo locker with the only Grenades of this level, an Health Station and a computer which activate a Sentry Bot. Then the 3rd Sentry Bot trip begins. You'll face Z-Secs, Imps, Wraiths and Cacodemons. There are 2 Ammo Belts on the way. At the end, you have the elevator for the Satellite Control room. Take it and go ahead (taking the last PDA in the process) as there are no ennemies. Then Swann will contact you to ask you to not send the signal, arguing that since no one knows what's going on, the facility is under UAC custody. Whatever your decision, your next task will be delivered by Sergeant Kelly : to stop Swann, who is in Delta Labs, and to do this, to take the Monorail. You have then to return to the Communication Lobby, through if you backtrack, you'll be soon blocked in the Sentry Bot corridors, as the path will now be blocked (and an additional lonely Wraith will spawn). Instead, the last PDA allows you to take the elevator to the Maintenance floor. The Maintenance floor consists in 3 rooms. In the first one, you have a Z-Sec on the left rhight on the spot ; then, you'll have to kill 2 Imps. The second room is a long bridge with a strange device which forms an arc. There are 2 "sniper" Imps on the left, and a Z-Sec behind the door at the end of the bridge. Then there is another dark room, with a Z-Sec on the bottom-left corner, and an Health Station (approaching it will spawn an Imp right behind). You have then an elevator. It is actually the first elevator you took in this level. You can then return to the garage, or to the small room connecting with the Skyway. Beware in this small room, an ultimate Z-Sec spawns, in the secret door. Cross the Skyway, reach the Communication Lobby once more and exit the level by the left door which is now open. PDAs *Seamus Blake *Ben Wolfe *Robert Finch Characters *Jack Campbell *Thomas Kelly *Elliot Swann *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Zombies *** Maintenance Zombie *** Fat Zombie ** Z-Secs *** Machine Gun Z-Sec *** Shotgun Z-Sec *** Shield Z-Sec * Demons ** Cacodemon ** Imp ** Wraith Weapons/Items *Pistols *Shotguns *Machine Guns *Grenades *Bullets *Clips *Plasma Cells *Armor Shards *Security Armor *Medkits Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #054: Ammunition' - 246 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name